


Redecorating

by mischief5



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John buys new curtains, Rodney makes plans for the old ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redecorating

  
John decides to redecorate his quarters with curtains less sparkly and throws them on the bed while he hangs the new sheers up instead. Rodney looks at the glitter curtains rather wistfully because they were what gave him the idea that John might be open to a few of Rodney's more _inventive_ ideas if he approached John just right.

So while John's busy with the new curtains, Rodney takes up the old and leaves. He hides them in his pack when they go to the market world of M9X-459 and he has a short, sharp conversation punctuated with silver coins with the old woman from Belleron. Two hours later, he's back with more silver coins, and she has a package, and a scowl, and two very tired seamstresses waiting for him.

Then they're back on Atlantis and no one notices the package except Teyla, who winks at him -- _winks!_ He leaves it on John's bed and now, late in the evening, he's wondering if this was a bad idea, if maybe he shouldn't be taking fashion tips from Scarlett O'Hara, and he's fussing around his lab waiting for John to yell at him, or laugh, or just ignore him completely. What he doesn't expect is John's voice, husky and raw, saying only, "Come here," in his earpiece.

He goes, he goes to John's quarters and the doors open to near darkness, and the scent of Atlantis' ocean. A few candles flicker and John steps out of the shadows.

The candlelight dances the length of John's body, highlighting the breadth of his shoulders and the strength of his thighs. The sparkly fabric, softer than Rodney had thought, hangs gently from John's shoulders, outlining his torso, shadowing his nipples, as it flows down past his waist. It meets, with seeming reluctance, at the shallow vee below his navel, and the billowy folds caress his thighs down to his softly held ankles.

Rodney is struck dumb, enchanted by John's liminal beauty, and stands helpless as John sheds the long, sleeveless vest only to prowl closer, to palm Rodney's throat and groin, to kiss him deeply and tease him hard before backing away.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" John growls and goes to lay on the bed, wanton and caressing his own cock through the shimmering fabric.

Rodney whimpers and races to shed his clothing; jacket and t-shirt, pants and boxers, socks and shoes thrown aside without caution. John spreads his legs, hitching up his hips, and Rodney can see the old woman followed his instructions and left the inseam unsewn. He kneels between John's legs, caressing them carefully, and the folds of cloth part to reveal all that is John and only John.

With a shaking hand, Rodney traces John's body from the tip of his leaking cock down to soft, sensitive balls, and behind where John is already slick with lube, hips stuttering with want. Just the idea of John opening himself up, making himself slick, has Rodney gasping and pressing hard to keep from coming.

John draws him down with a hand on his neck and Rodney shudders into the kiss, fucking John's mouth and being fucked in return. John isn't going to wait, isn't going to make Rodney wait, and digs his heels into Rodney's thighs to get him moving. As the head of his cock pops through the ring of muscle, they both groan, and Rodney feels the soft fabric at his hips slipping and sliding, soft and scratchy, and he fucks into John's body and John's mouth until he feels John shudder and come. Then he kneels up and taking John's hips into his broad palms, pounds hard again, again, again, until there is only John, and blindness, and release.

When he wakes, Rodney finds John draped bonelessly over him, humming peacefully. "You 'kay?" he asks.

"Uh huh." John breaths. "So, Rodney, how many years have you been staring at my curtains and thinking 'Harem Boy'?"


End file.
